plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Yeti
Beastly |Tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Conjure a Pet, and it gets +1 /+1 . End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. |Rarity = Galactic - Rare |Flavor Text = He's hoping they name a constellation after him. "The Big Yeti" does have a ring to it.}} Cosmic Yeti is a galactic rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has no traits, and its abilities a Pet card and gives it +1 /+1 when it is played, and it s''' itself back to the Zombie Hero's hand at the end of the turn. Statistics *'''Class: Beastly *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When played: a Pet, and it gets +1 /+1 . End of turn: this Yeti. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description He's hoping they name a constellation after him. "The Big Yeti" does have a ring to it. Strategies With While this has below-average stats for his cost and more expensive than Zombie Yeti, this can prove to be one of the better Cosmic cards as not only does he give a boost in stats to the card he Conjures, he also Bounces himself at the end of the turn, allowing him to be replayed again and again, Conjuring more and more pets. The stat boost he gives will be useful in almost any situation, especially with Cat Lady or Dolphin Rider to name a few. However, it is possible for this zombie to summon pet tricks like Locust Swarm, or Camel Crossing, thus rendering his special ability to give the card +1/+1 useless. However, the trick will still be useful in removing dangerous threats or boosting all zombies' health. Being in the pet tribe, he can be used to continuously activate Zookeeper's ability, boosting all pet's strength on the field and trigger Cat Lady's ability due to the fact that he Bounces himself. While increasing this zombie's health to ensure he survives to Bounce himself can help, it is advised not to overdo it, as well as not to bother boosting his strength with cards like Orchestra Conductor unless it contributes enough damage to finish off the plant hero or destroy a dangerous plant in his lane, as he will simply Bounce himself at the end of the turn, wasting the boosts given. Against Treat him like a regular Zombie Yeti, as he has both the same stats as well as the effect of Bouncing himself when the turn ends. As such, similar strategies will apply. Do not bother placing a plant in front of the Cosmic Yeti if the plant cannot destroy him, as he will simply Bounce himself, allowing him to be replayed next turn. Berry Blast and Bonk Choy will counter this zombie perfectly, as with the regular Zombie Yeti, both will deal 3 damage, which is enough to destroy him unless he gets a health boost. Do not Bounce this zombie, as the zombie hero can simply replay him and Conjure another boosted pet or for Immorticia, which can use Teleport to play him in the Zombie Tricks phrase to earn another pet card within the same round. Gallery CosmicYetiStats.png|Statistics CosmicYetiCard.png|Card Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Monster zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Monster cards